


Sandcastle

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Napping, Picnics, Platonic Cuddling, Revenge, a small bit of angst, beach, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: It's a really slow day at the hideout and Cross and Dust are bored to death. They decide that building a sandcastle is the best way to get rid of the boredom.





	Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot! ^^

"i'm bored..." Dust complained as he laid on the couch, the book about potions he had just finished reading laying on his face. Cross looked over at him with an annoyed sigh. He was bored too.

"Me too. What should we do about it?" He asked thoughtfully. Dust hummed in response, putting the book away and sitting up. What could they…? He gasped excitedly as he got an idea.

"let's convince the others to go to a beach with us!" He suggested excitedly. Cross' eye lights lit up brightly in excitement at the idea.

"Sandcastle?!" He asked excitedly. Dust nodded in response and stood up. Cross did the same immediately. They needed to get the others quickly.

"Everyone's home, right?" He asked.

"yup." Dust replied. "i'll convince killer and horror, you get nightmare." He added, running away before Cross could protest.

"Dust!!!" Cross shouted annoyedly. Nightmare was the hardest to convince. He'd let them go, sure, but to get him to join? He huffed and trudged to Nightmare's room.

 

Nightmare looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He was sitting at his work desk and getting the last of his papers done. After those he could relax for the day.

"Come in." He called. Cross opened the door and peeked in.

"Could you come to the beach with us?" The short skeleton asked, looking at Nightmare's desk. He immediately noticed that there wasn't much paperwork left. "I can help you with the rest of your paperwork." He suggested with a small smile. Nightmare sighed quietly, staring at the small amount of paperwork still had.

"What do you even want to do there?" He asked, looking over the files for the second last case he would have to go through.

"We want to build a sandcastle and it'll be awesome! Please join us!" Cross explained, looking up at Nightmare pleadingly. The taller skeleton sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright. But you'll help me with the two cases I still got left over." Nightmare agreed, making the shorter skeleton cheer happily.

 

Cross giggled as he walked into the living room with Nightmare in tow. The others were already there, all their stuff packed and ready.

"Let's make a sandcastle!" Cross cheered as Nightmare opened a portal that lead straight to the beach in an AU.

"remember to stay vigilant and focused on your surrou-" Killer tried to remind them but Cross had already jumped through the portal. He sighed.

"just… stay alert." He summed up and walked through the portal to talk to Cross about vigilance and interrupting people. Nightmare chuckled and followed him, Dust and Horror close behind him.

 

Cross gasped happily as he saw the water. Killer had just finished scolding him but he hadn't really listened.  

"Guys, look!" He shouted excitedly as Killer, Horror and Nightmare set up their things.

"it's so awesome!" Dust agreed happily. Cross plopped down on the ground and started building a wall near the water.

"you shouldn't do it so close to the water." Dust explained as a wave washed over Cross' tiny wall and destroyed it. The short skeleton yelped. The water was extremely cold! Dust laughed as he sat down a few feet away from where Cross had tried to start.

"come here. we should start on the castle." Dust explained, starting to build a small tower. Cross nodded seriously and quickly sat down next to Dust, drawing a draft into the sand. He started making a tower, smiling happily.

 

Killer chuckled softly as he saw that Cross and Dust had already assembled four towers and were working on walls to connect them.

"do you think they even need our help?" Killer asked Horror. The two seemed to be alright on their own.

"And miss the chance to make a sandcastle? I think the fuck not!" Horror replied with a grin, making Killer chuckle. The two walked over to Cross and Dust.

"Should we start on the protective wall?" Horror suggested. Cross nodded happily.

"Yes, please!" He agreed excitedly as he made small battlements on the walls.

The four worked in relative silence, all of them looking really concentrated, small smiles on their faces.

 

Killer looked at the cool tower he had managed to build. The sandcastle looked awesome.

Horror smiled happily, wincing a bit as his stomach growled.

"I'm really hungry..." He mumbled. Killer looked up at him.

"I packed some lunch for us." Killer informed him, standing up. He was getting pretty hungry too. He patted the sand off his shorts and looked over to Nightmare who was reading a book.

"are you two hungry too?" Killer asked Cross and Dust. The taller of the two nodded and followed them to the blanket Nightmare was sitting on. Killer took the backpack while the others sat down and dug through it to find their lunch. He handed the red velvet cake to Horror who looked ecstatic.

"Thanks!" He called, taking a big bite of his favourite treat, managing to get icing all over his shirt as he ate. Killer chuckled and handed Dust a sandwich with strawberry jam which the other took happily.

 

Cross glanced over at the others as they ate. He was a bit hungry too and he'd join them in a bit but he really wanted to finish building that tower. He made some tiny battlements on top of it and put a shell he had found onto it, smiling happily. The castle looked awesome. He stood up and walked over to his family, smiling happily. He was glad that neither Ink nor Dream had come to hurt them. Maybe Error was distracting them. His eye lights lit up brightly with happiness as Killer handed him a chocolate bar.

"Thanks!" He cheered happily, giving Killer a hug. The older skeleton chuckled.

"affectionate much?" He asked as he hugged back with a smile. Cross nodded, opening the packaging of the chocolate bar and taking a bite.

 

Nightmare looked up when he felt a violent energy approaching them. He set down his lunch, his tentacles twitching slightly as he watched a human walk down the beach, moving towards them. He circled his gang protectively with his tentacles, staring at the human as he tried to figure out what he wanted. Killer looked up when a tentacle touched his back gently, noticing the strange person and their malicious intent. He watched them warily, holding Cross protectively.

"What's wrong?" Cross asked worriedly. Killer silently gestured at the approaching human. Horror shifted slightly as he saw the human's expression. They looked like they were about to do something really stupid. He stretched his hand towards his axe, pulling it a bit closer to himself. Killer discreetly moved his hand inside his jacket, resting it on his knife. By the small shift he perceived from Dust the other had done the same.

"what does he even want here?" Dust asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm getting some bad vibes from that guy." Horror mumbled, gripping his axe tightly.

They all could only gape in shock as suddenly the human jumped onto their castle, stomping a tower to the ground.

Killer's eye lights disappeared as he felt Cross flinch. His brother had worked so hard on that tower. He gave the shorter a small hug before he stood up, drawing his knife with a growl. Horror was right behind him, his axe held tightly as Dust gave Cross a small hug and helped him up.

Killer smirked slightly, not a hint of joy in the gesture.

"first cut is mine, you get the second, dust the third and cross gets the fourth. double attack to finish him or nightmare does it." Killer ordered, seeing the human regret his decisions instantly as he noticed them and their weapons.

Killer held his knife high and slashed it down on the human in a flash. He jumped back immediately, the scream he got music to his non-existent ears. Nobody messed with his family and got away with it.

"My turn." Horror called with an insane grin, chopping the human's arm off, making them shriek in, well, horror.

Dust delivered a swift kick to the human's chest, knocking them onto the ground with a smirk. He jumped out of the way, making some space for Cross. The short skeleton kicked the human viciously, frowning angrily as he stepped away.

"nightmare? fatal hi-?" Killer asked but he was interrupted by the human's screaming as Nightmare impaled his chest with a tentacle, killing him.

Nightmare twitched as he felt a portal open. They had overstayed their welcome.

"Coordinated withdrawal!" He shouted, opening a portal to a random AU. The others quickly agreed and packed up in record time, jumping through the portal quickly.

 

"That was nice..." Cross mumbled. He was on Horror's lap and cuddling with him happily. Killer chuckled softly.

"what did you like most? the sandcastle, beating up that asshole or escaping ink and dream without confrontation?" He asked, picking up his book.

"All of it." Cross replied, sounding a bit sleepy. Horror looked down at him, hugging him close. He knew that the shorter hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. Killer smiled at that answer.

"How does a nap sound?" Horror asked, rubbing Cross' back gently.

"I like the sound of that." Cross mumbled quietly, burying his face into Horror's jacket. He was so soft and warm... Horror smiled happily and held the shorter skeleton close.

Killer stood up and walked to the drawer, getting a blanket. He put it on top of Cross and Horror with a smile, both of them already asleep. Maybe he should go check on Dust and Nightmare too before going back to his book. He walked to the kitchen quietly, trying not to make too much noise even though the other two were heavy sleepers.

Killer found Dust asleep in Nightmare's tentacles while the dark skeleton sat on a chair, reading a book. He looked up at Nightmare when he came inside.

"should i take dust to the others?" Killer asked, rubbing Dust's skull gently. The skeleton let out a small, content noise and leaned into the touch.

"Yeah. You should get some rest too, Killer." Nightmare replied. Killer nodded. He wasn't really tired but he could at least cuddle with the others. He gently took Dust into his arms as Nightmare released him and carried him to the couch. A small smile appeared on his face as Dust cuddled into him.

Killer gently placed Dust next to Horror and slid into the small space between them, holding Dust close. He hummed softly as he closed his eye sockets. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please show me by leaving me a Kudos or maybe even a comment. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
